


Происхождение Гил-Галада

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эрейнион узнает от неожиданного источника шокирующую правду о своем происхождении





	Происхождение Гил-Галада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Parentage of Gil-galad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813566) by [avi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/pseuds/avi17). 



Поначалу новость о том, что в поселение беженцев в устье Сириона приехал один из сыновей Феанора, вызвала некую панику. Каждые две минуты какой-нибудь перепуганный фалатрим или синда распахивал дверь кабинета Кирдана Корабела с воплем: «Они пришли за Сильмариллами! Мы все умрем!» и продолжал лепетать в том же духе, пока Кирдан спокойно не замечал ему, что это абсолютно невозможно – хотя бы потому, что Сильмариллов тут вообще нет. Это длилось с добрый час, пока посланец, на одеждах которого красовалась звезда Феанора, не прибыл к вышеупомянутой двери с на редкость странным сообщением, что вызвавший всеобщую истерию гость не кто иной, как Маэдрос, старший сын Феанора, и он приехал с исключительно ненасильственными намерениями, а конкретно – поговорить с Эрейнионом Гил-Галадом, преемником титула Верховного короля нолдор.  
Кирдана сильно встревожили возможные мотивы, стоящие за этой просьбой и включающие – но не исключающие – Резню или изобличение его обширной коллекции гномьей эротики, которую он до сих пор ухитрялся держать почти в секрете (хотя его пристрастие к бородам было общеизвестно). Однако Эрейнион, будучи в то время самым обычным подростком со всеми их недостатками, вопреки всеобщему суждению настоял, что встретится с Маэдросом наедине. Тыча пальцем в полудекоративный меч на бедре, он заявил: «Я пойду, у меня для Братоубийцы тоже найдется пара слов».  
Вот так вышло, что Эрейнион Гил-Галад вышел встретиться со своим дядей (то есть, в некотором смысле дядей – дойдя до этого пункта, большинство разумных генеалогов дома Финве сдаются и умывают руки) и внезапно обнаружил, что страшно жалеет о своем предыдущем заявлении. Маэдрос, помимо всего прочего, был очень, очень высоким. Трудновато жечь кого-то испепеляющим взглядом, когда твои глаза примерно на уровне его сосков – точнее, там, где, по прикидкам Эрейниона, они бы находились. Если бы он вообще об этом задумался (чего он не сделал). Все же, когда Маэдрос торжественно произнес: «Рад встрече, Эрейнион Гил-Галад», – и протянул руку (левую, само собой) для рукопожатия, юный эльф выказал подобающее ситуации возмущение и вместо того, чтобы принять предложенную руку, попятился, вытащил меч и направил его прямо Маэдросу в сердце!  
Полностью сбитый с толку, тот спросил:  
– Почему ты обнажил против меня меч? Что я тебе сделал?  
В глазах Эрейниона вспыхнула ярость, и он воскликнул:  
– Что ты мне сделал? Да вся эта Нирнаэт Арноэдиад – целиком и полностью твоя вина, твоя и твоего «Союза Маэдроса», или как вы там назывались! Да ты, считай, убил моего отца!  
– Ты серьезно так думаешь? – спросил тот уязвленным тоном. – Но это не так… – С некоторым усилием (все-таки он был слишком рослым) Маэдрос опустил взгляд и взглянул прямо в глаза невысокого эльфа. – Эрейрион… Я – твой отец.  
Повисшая за этим тишина оказалась настолько тяжелой, что ее можно было резать на куски и в кого-нибудь бросать. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. Однако, несмотря на охвативший Эрейниона ступор, его гнев на феанариона вернулся довольно быстро, и он закричал:  
– С какой это стати ты – мой отец?! Мой отец – Верховный король Фингон! Если только… – в его голову закралось ужасное подозрение, и он взмахнул позабытым прежде мечом, возвращая его в предыдущую позицию и угрожающе тыча им в тунику Маэдроса. – Или ты путался с моей матерью? Хотя, разумеется, против ее воли! – Тут его глаза широко распахнулись. – Ты… ты напал на нее! И, возможно, тоже убил, ты, убийца родичей!  
Пришел черед Маэдроса разыгрывать возмущение.  
– Ничего подобного! У тебя никогда не было… – Он на миг прикусил губу, явно чувствуя себя очень неловко, а потом закончил: – …В общем, если быть формалистами, на самом деле твоей матерью является Фингон.  
– Что?!!  
Маэдрос нахмурился.  
– Не смотри на меня так, мы были удивлены не меньше тебя. Сам понимаешь, учитывая наши обстоятельства, никто из нас такого не ожидал. Вообще считалось, что такого не бывает, но появился ты, – он ностальгически улыбнулся. – Конечно, Фингон не мог оставить тебя у себя, разразился бы скандал, ведь он не был официально женат, поэтому мы отослали тебя Кирдану. Зато прозвали тебя «Потомок королей», чтобы хоть в каком-то смысле о нас помнили как о твоих родителях.  
У Эрейниона голова совсем пошла кругом, а в мыслях царил вихрь абсурдных сведений и нелепейших образов. В самом причудливом из них ему представлялся король Фингон, такой, как на виденных им в детстве парадных портретах, только переваливающийся при ходьбе и с огромным беременным животом, таким, как сейчас у домоправительницы Кирдана. Мир вокруг потерял четкость, пока он (почти безуспешно) пытался выкинуть из головы то, о чем ему только что сказали. К горлу подступил комок, он едва не падал.  
Внезапно воздух прорезал странный звук, и Эрейнион резко вернулся назад к реальности, осознав, что Маэдрос… смеется. Запрокинув голову и сотрясаясь всем телом, он смеялся громким искренним смехом. Вообще-то зрелище было пугающим.  
– О Эру… – Маэдрос обхватил себя за бока, чтобы побыстрее успокоиться. – Ты знаешь, что ужасно легковерен для наследника королей нолдор? Ты что, не можешь отличить, когда тебе говорят полную и законченную чушь? Ты – сын Ородрета из дома Финарфина. Я знаю, что ты был совсем маленьким, когда он отослал тебя сюда, но неужели ты совсем не помнишь отца?  
– Что?.. – выдавил Эрейнион, мир которого перевернулся во второй раз за полторы минуты. – Так, секундочку… Все, что вы мне тут наговорили, – неправда?  
– Конечно, неправда! – воскликнул Маэдрос, по-прежнему борясь со смехом.  
– Тогда на кой вы вообще мне все это нарассказывали? – Его вновь охватило возмущение, подпитанное тем фактом, что он, в отличие от Маэдроса, не видел в ситуации ну абсолютно ничего смешного.  
Вытерев уголки глаз, Маэдрос глубоко вздохнул и спокойно сказал:  
– Приношу свои извинения. Пару дней назад я услышал, как один из дружинников брата упоминает о приемном сыне Кирдана как об «Эрейнионе Гил-Галаде, сыне короля Фингона». Идея показалась мне настолько абсурдной, что я решил тоже немного повеселиться за твой счет, – он на миг умолк, и его губы тронула легчайшая из улыбок. – Я так не смеялся уже… очень, очень давно. Удивительно приятное ощущение, – оглядев стоящего перед ним растерянного, но пышущего праведным гневом юношу, он спросил: – А с чего ты вообще взял, что твоим отцом был именно Фингон?  
– Кирдан сказал… – юноша запнулся. – То есть, на самом деле он сказал, что я – следующий в роду наследник титула Верховных королей. Я знал, что у Тургона только дочь и иных детей не будет, поскольку его жена погибла, так что… решил, что могу быть только от Фингона.  
Маэдрос приподнял рыжую бровь.  
– Но, будь ты сыном Фингона, титул перешел бы к тебе напрямую. А учитывая, что сейчас титул у Тургона, думаю, твои заблуждения очевидны.  
– Ох… – стоило Эрейниону задуматься, как пробелы в его логике стали очевидны. Он почувствовал себя идиотом, пусть и по-прежнему злился на то, что его одурачили. Но секунду спустя ему в голову пришла еще одна жуткая мысль, и он спросил:  
– А как же то, что вы говорили про мое имя?  
– Про «Эрейниона»? – уточнил Маэдрос. – Понятия не имею, с чего вдруг Ородрет тебя так назвал. Я лично всегда считал, что это немного бесцеремонно с его стороны, учитывая, что Ородрета от титула верховного короля отделяют – с любой стороны! – три или четыре поколения. К тому же он всегда был тем еще претенциозным придурком, так что я не очень удивился.  
Эрейнион открыл было рот, чтобы защитить своего новоявленного отца от оскорблений, но вовремя сообразил, что знает о нем чуть больше, чем ничего, так что его усилия не возымеют эффекта. А еще его беспокоило смутное подозрение, что если он так сделает, Маэдрос опять засмеется и откроет, что на самом деле он – сын Моргота или гнома. Или скажет еще что-нибудь в равной степени нелепое, во что в обычных обстоятельствах Гил-Галад на миг бы не поверил. К тому же, если подойти к делу с другой стороны, сейчас он настолько эмоционально вымотался, что Маэдрос, наверное, смог бы убедить его в том, что он – сын древесной лягушки. Так что Эрейнион решил не искушать судьбу.  
Когда Эрейнион вырвался из круговорота путаных мыслей, то увидел, что Маэдрос уже собрался уходить. С секунду он размышлял, что бы еще такого злого сказать, но вместо этого решил, что его больше интересует другое.  
– Подождите, а почему вы сходу отмели идею, что у Фингона мог быть сын, как полностью абсурдную?  
Маэдрос, похоже, крайне удивился, а затем его губы скривились в едва заметной загадочной улыбке.  
– А ты… не догадываешься? После всего, что я тебе наговорил? – Он посмотрел на юного эльфа, на лице которого не было ни тени понимания, и весело сказал: – Тебе определенно стоит попросить Кирдана расшить твой кругозор. Если я правильно помню, у него исключительно интересная подборка тематической литературы, в который можно найти массу информации, даже если ты, как и я, никогда не оценишь привлекательность бород. – Выражение лица Эрейниона стало еще более растерянным и непонимающим, хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше, Маэдрос покачал головой, посмеиваясь, и развернулся уходить. – Был рад встрече с тобой, Эрейнион, Потомок королей… каких бы то ни было.  
Когда высокий эльф с волосами цвета меди удалился, Эрейнион принялся гадать, не упал ли он прошлым вечером, случаем, в бочки с вином, хранящиеся в подвалах Кирдана, и не приснился ли ему поэтому самый безумный в его жизни сон. Пощипав (и ударив разок-другой по голове для пущего эффекта) себя достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что он вполне себе бодрствует, он ошеломленно покачал головой и отправился к дому Кирдана, мысленно пометив себе, что сразу же по прибытии надо попросить у того разрешения ознакомиться с его коллекцией литературы. И твердо решил, что вечером же сделает заявление и сообщит всем-всем-всем, что отныне он желает быть известным как «Гил-Галад». Имя «Эрейнион» внезапно обрело для него слишком много неловких смыслов.


End file.
